deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
North West Mounted Police
In 1870, the vast area known as Rupert's Land was transferred from the Hudson's Bay Company to the new Dominion of Canada. The sudden shift of authority and resultant uncertainty and unrest among the inhabitants of the region erupted into the Red River Rebellion of 1869-70. Alarming reports of whisky trading and of restlessness and inter-tribal warfare among the Indians of the plains reached the newly formed federal government in Ottawa. It was essential that order be restored and maintained if the Canadian Northwest was to attract settlers. In 1872, Colonel P. Robertson-Ross, Adjutant-General of the Canadian Militia, was dispatched into the Northwest on a fact-finding journey for the Canadian government. He recommended that a regiment of 550 mounted riflemen be organized to preserve order in the territory and to protect the surveyors and railway builders who were working their way to the Pacific coast. On 3 May 1873, Sir John A. Macdonald introduced a bill to establish a police force, para-military in nature, in the Northwest Territories. On 23 May the bill was passed; and, after receiving royal assent, the North West Mounted Police came into being. In October, Lieutenant-Colonel George Arthur French, former commandant of the School of Gunnery at Kingston, was appointed Commissioner of the Force, and recruits were assembled at Toronto and Fort Garry, Manitoba. In June 1874, the two groups assembled at Dufferin, Manitoba, to complete preparations for a march west to intercept the whisky traders from Montana. When clothing and equipment had been issued and the divisions adjusted to equal strength, all ranks were assembled for a full-dress ceremonial parade. This is the only occasion in the history of the Force on which it paraded at full strength. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Rough Riders (by Goddess of Despair) Rough riders-5 NWMP-5 The 2 of rough riders were in Canada scouting for U.S land. The NWMP see the rough riders as a threat and fire on their position, killing the dismounted Rough Rider. Rough Riders-4 NWMP-5 The mounted Rough Rider retreated and was pursued by the NWMP’s rider. The two fired rounds at each other until the Rough Rider disappeared behind a hill. The NWMP rider rode up the hill and was sprayed down by the browning. Rough Riders-4 NWMP-4 The rest of the NWMP came up on the Rough Rider’s flank and set up their position. Before being fired upon one Rough Rider noticed the formation and notified his officer, but it was too late and they were already being fired upon by the Gatling. The rounds destroyed the browning and its two operators. Rough Riders-2 NWMP-4 The rough riders get into a trench as more rounds hit the dirt near them. Two of the NWMP begin to advance on the Rough Rider’s trench as the Gatling gun ceases fire. The Rough Riders both aimed their rifles and fired on the NWMP, killing the men manning the Gatling gun. Rough Riders-2 NWMP-2 The remaining men fire upon one another until one shot hits the Rough Rider’s head. Rough Rider-1 NWMP-2 The last Rough Rider blasted a NWMP officer in the shoulder with his Krag. Rough Riders-1 NWMP-1 The Rough Rider ducked into the trench and drew his bowie knife as the NWMP officer entered it with his sabre. The Rough Rider charged with his knife ducking beneath a horizontal slash and stabbing the NWMP officer in his chest. He then head butted the officer causing him to stumble backwards gripping his wound. The Rough Rider charged again but the NWMP officer slashed his legs, making him fall to his knees in pain. The officer then slashed his throat, decapitating him. Rough Riders-X NWMP-1 Expert's Opinion The NWMP had a longer melee weapon, their rifle can be reloaded faster and has more rounds in it magazine, and lastly the gatling gun is more reliable and is more powerful. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Texas Rangers (by Elgb333) The Mountains of Montana, 1889 It's been a week of riding since a small group of 7 hardened Rangers left their beloved Texas. They were tracking down a gang of horse thieves who have managed to bypass the county and slip through their noses. The valley was empty and silent, there was a thin screeching tension in the place, and their bodies were twitching due to the lack of stimulus, and the dread of what might surprise them in the end. There could be bloodthirsty outlaws waiting to ambush them from high ground, or a charge of pissed-off Indians with lances and tomahawks, or the deadly changing weather that may get them lost in a frontier of unknown. But the day had other plans for them. It was something far worse. Something they could never have prepared for. Suddenly, on the opposite side of the valley, a group of highly trained Mounted Police, with their red coats, sprang out of nowhere. Their horses charged in full speed in formation at the Rangers. The Mounted Police were also tracking down a separate group of outlaws in the past North-West rebellion. Who, unfortunately, managed to cross the borders to seek shelter in the lawless frontiert. Though trained and very versatile, the Mounted Police was never prepared to face the different culture of the place with which they were riding. As they saw the Texas Rangers, the lack of uniform and the arms carried by the Rangers, confused the Police into thinking that they were the men whom they were sent for. The Police official drew his sword and ordered his men to charge. The Rangers were startled, but they quickly drew their revolvers in retaliation. The Rangers quickly drew first blood as one Police got hit with a barrage of pistol bullets, dropping him on the floor and killing him instantly. A Mounted Police managed to avenge his comrade's death by emptying his Enfield at the Ranger. Soon, both parties were circling each other at high speeds. Galloping and firing any guns and bullets they have at their disposal. The Mounted Police were having a hard time trying to hit the Rangers on horseback with their rifles. The bumpy road and the mechanism of their rifles made it hard for them to shoot accurately. But the Rangers carried with them their shotguns. One Ranger shot a Police straight in the face, obliterating it. Angry, the Mounted Police official swung his sword and sliced off the hands of the Ranger. The Ranger cried in pan and fell to the ground crawling. But the Official finished him off with a swift decapitation on horseback. As the battle rages on, the Rangers proved to be a formidable opponent for the Mounted Police. Each Rangers filled the air with their pistol bullets and gunsmoke. Their overwhelming fire from their pistols drove back the Mounted Police force, but one unlucky bastard got hit multiple times in the back. As the Police retreats, the Rangers gave chase. Stopping his horse, and aiming his sharps steadily on his retreating enemy, the Ranger official picks off a retreating Police in the spine. The remaining Mounted Police managed to make quite a distance from their pursuers and pin themselves in front of a rocky wall. The Police official then orders his men to unmount their horses and bunker up. The men formed a wall of rifles, with their Lee Enfields steadily aimed at the charging Rangers. As the Rangers get closer and closer, the Official gave the signal to open fire. An overwhelming power of the Canadian rifles again caught the Rangers off guard. One ranger instantly gets hit with a volley of fire and dies just as quickly. Another Ranger also unmounted and fires his winchester rifle blindly at the wall in front of him. But he too gets cut in half by a hailstorm of bullets. The Rangers' charge quickly turns into a death trap, and their footing became a no man's land. As the Rangers get driven off slowly, one Ranger lost his horse with a clean headshot from a Canadian rifle. Both man and beast fell to the ground, and the Ranger was staring at the rifles aimed at him. Valiantly, he drew two of his revolvers and fired, but his pistol lacked the necessary range, and he gets hit in the kidney. Still breathing, he continued to fire blindly, praying and spraying at whatever was in front of him. Two rifle bullets enter his guts, and he falls down on the ground. Not wanting to die just yet, he aimed his revolver with every strength that he can muster, and fired, accurately hitting a Mounted Police in the head , before the whole squadron took turns hitting him in every part of his body until he was a bloody never-to-be-determined mess. Only one Ranger remained. He tried to keep control of his horse as the beast was just as scared as his master. The remaining two Police force started moving forward with their rifles and bullets where whizzing through the Ranger's head. The Police official managed to score a direct hit at the horse's lung, and the beast fell dead with a loud cry. The Ranger fell back hard on his back. Unarmed and defenceless, he tried to get back up but the Mounted Police were now at him. The Officer took his sword while the other kept his sights at the Ranger. The Official was not to hand over some mercy, having lost many of his men. He raised his sword as the Ranger yelled in fear. But suddenly a shot was fire. The Official was shocked by the loud bang, and he saw the other Ranger official with his sharps aimed at him. The Ranger official, though late because of his previous sniper kill, managed to get back into the battle. The Police looked down and saw a huge hole on his chest, his blood dripping and squirting like a fountain. He looked back at the sniper before falling down dead. The other Police quickly tried to aim his rifle at the sniper, but the downed Ranger was faster on his feet and stabbed the Police in the gut, spilling it on the floor as the horrified Police looked and fell, clutching his abdomen in pain. The Ranger quickly rides on his injured comrade, never minding the crying and dying Police below. He picks him up on his horse, before both brave men rides into the sunset waving their cowboy hats. Winner: Texas Rangers Expert's Opinion The Texas Rangers won because of two reasons. One is because of the sheer power and versatility of their weapons on horseback. Second is because even though the North-West Mounted Police were trained, they could not compete with the tried-and-true experience of the Texas Rangers, who has dealt and fought more battles than the Mounted Police. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Old West Warriors